You Belong With Me
by yesunggyu
Summary: Apa kau percaya pada cinta sejati? Hinata telah lama mempercayai hal itu. Tapi telah lama pula ia melupakannya. Baginya cinta sejati itu tak ada artinya, sampai ia bertemu dengan... (Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten) (OOC Super!)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! AU, OOC, gaje, gak nyambung. Silahkan siapkan mental. Dipersilahkan untuk muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan. Jika ada kesalahan, silahkan laporkan ke pihak yang berwenang.

Note : lama hiatus. Hiks. Maaf yang Thief Girl belum bisa lanjut gegara masih bingung sama sifat si MC, dan dokumennya juga udah terhapus. Hiks. Berhubung manga Naruto udah tamat, author pengen bikin FF buat couple kesayangan author. Ciee... yang penasaran siapa couple kesayangannya author, silahkan dibaca ya! ^^

...

_Putri Hinata selalu sendiri. Seperti putri lainnya, ia selalu merasa kesepian. Merasa kesepian di antara keramaian itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan. Hinata adalah putri yang seperti itu. Tidak ada satu pun teman yang mau mendekatinya, mereka takut kalau-kalau Hinata marah dan akan melaporkan mereka pada keluarganya yang memiliki kekuasaan yang besar. Tidak mau ambil resiko, itu mungkin pikiran anak-anak itu. Dan Hinata berakhir menjadi putri yang selalu sendiri._

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di Kota Konoha, ehm, ini bukan kisah Naruto dan kehidupan ninjanya. Ini adalah kisah yang sedikit berbeda dari kisah yang biasanya. Karena manga Naruto sudah tamat (hiks, hiks). Ini kisah yang ada di kota Konoha, kisah milik putri Hinata.

"Nona... anda akan pergi kemana? Mobilnya belum..."

"aku mau pergi sendiri. Tidak usah mengantarku."

Ya, Hinata adalah anak dari CEO Perusahan yang sangat makmur di kota Konoha bahkan sampai di satu negara Api ini. Ia juga anak bangsawan, loh! Mendapat 2 kedudukan tinggi begitu lahir adalah segala hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh banyak anak di dunia ini. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, baginya semua itu menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengendarai mobil dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan bus kota. Hemat BBM mungkin, hehe.

"menyusahkan juga..." ujarnya ketika naik bus kota sambil mengikat rambut panjang nan hitamnya dengan satu ikatan. Hinata yang dulu bukan lah yang sekarang. Hinata bukan lagi perempuan yang pemalu namun sekarang bukan berarti memalukan, hanya saja sekarang Hinata adalah perempuan yang berani, tegas dan benar-benar berbeda dari cerita di Manga Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" seorang laki-laki mengejutkannya. Kata-kata itu sempat membuat jantung Hinata berhenti. Apa lagi yang menyapanya adalah...

"Ohayou, Kiba-san!" ia tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya. Kiba adalah sahabat kecil Hinata dan Shino (salah satu sahabatnya yang lain). Selama bertahun-tahun ia bersahabat dengan Kiba, dan selama itu pula ia menyukainya.

"Ohayou, Kiba! Kau tidak menyapaku?" ternyata ada seorang laki-laki lagi yang duduk dibelakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh dengan cepat begitu juga dengan Kiba. Sumpah, mereka gak nyadar kalau ada manusia pendiam dan tukang ngambek sedunia ada dibelakang mereka!

"ahahaha... gomen gomen. Aku gak lihat kamu. Hehe..." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Shino hanya memperbaiki kacamatanya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Shino-san!"

"Ohayou, Hinata-san!"

.

.

.

"Yak, cukup sampai disini... saya pergi! Bye!" Kakashi sensei pergi begitu saja setelah selesai pelajaran Fisika. Murid-murid bernafas lega. Syukurlah.

"Hinata, aku gak ngerti nih... besok sore ajarin aku ya!" Baru saja Kakashi sensei pergi, Kiba yang duduk dibelakang Hinata sudah merengek minta diajarkan PR Fisika. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"ukh, padahal aku mau istirahat besok. Ya udah...besok sore dikelas" jawabnya sambil merapikan buku. Meskipun bersikap enggan begitu, dia senang banget. Saking senangnya, ia hanya bisa menahan senyum yang sedari tadi ia diamkan.

"yatta!" Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya kesenangan. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Hinata! Ayo pulang!" suara laki-laki membuat Hinata menyegerakan gerakannya. Melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju laki-laki itu.

"gomen ne, kak Neji" Hinata tersenyum pada Neji. Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata yang juga tinggal dengannya. Laki-laki yang agak dingin, namun sangat hangat pada Hinata. Bahkan hampir mendekati over protective pada Hinata.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Inuzuka?" tanya Neji ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berteman dengannya!" ujar Hinata dengan agak kesal. Memangnya Neji siapa? Ayahnya tidak pernah melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun!

"berteman kepalamu!" Neji menyentil pelan kepada Hinata "kau menyukainya kan?" wajah Hinata merah seketika.

"siapa bilang! Gak kok!" Hinata menolak perkataan kakaknya.

"gak usah bohong gitu. Aku tahu kok. Aku tahu apapun tentangmu! Mengerti!" ujar Neji lagi "Kiba hanya akan memberikan efek buruk padamu. Tidak usah mendekatinya!"

"gak ada yang namanya efek buruk, mengerti! Aku yang akan memberikan efek baik padanya!" tekan Hinata. Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"yah, terserah padamu saja" Neji mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tahu, meskipun Neji seperti itu, sebenarnya Neji juga perhatian padanya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Hinata belajar dengan tekun. Maklum, dia kan anak rajin. Buktinya dia dapat peringkat 2 se-angkatan di Konoha. Peringkat 1 tentu saja dipegang oleh manusia super jenius yang bernama Shikamaru. Meskipun begitu, Hinata masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk chatting dengan salah satu teman sekelas Neji, Tenten.

Tenten : _haha... Neji memang menyebalkan! Lagipula, sudah berapa lama sih kamu suka sama Kiba?_

Hinata : _sejak kecil. Ehm, mungkin sekitar 6 tahun?_

Tenten : _Hah? Lama banget! Dan selama itu kamu belum nyatain perasaanmu sama dia?_

Hinata : _ya belum lah! Masa perempuan sih yang duluan?_

Tenten : _hehe, bener juga. Tapi kamu udah kasih sinyal gitu sama dia?_

Hinata : _sinyal apaan, kak?_

Tenten : _ya ampun Hinata! Tanda-tanda gitu kalau kamu suka sama dia. Kamu gimana sih!_

Hinata : _yah, aku gak yakin sih, kak._

Tenten : _ah, kamu ini. Hei, kapan Kiba ulang tahun?_

Hinata : _memangnya kenapa?_

Tenten : _aku akan membantumu!_

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tenten. Benarkah? Tenten akan membantunya? Demi apa Tenten mau membantunya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Tenten adalah mantan pacar kakaknya, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Tunggu, lagipula apa dia siap untuk menghadapi Kiba? Duh, memikirkan itu saja Hinata jadi pusing. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi hari esok!

"Hinata? Kau sudah tidur?" suara Neji dari luar kamar membuat Hinata menyembunyikan handphonenya di bawah buku catatan.

"ehm? Aku masih belajar, kak!" jawab Hinata. Ia tak mau Neji tahu kalau ia masih berhubungan dengan mantan pacar kakaknya itu, apalagi sampai membahas Kiba! Duh, apa dia mau mati?

"sudah larut malam, tidurlah!" ujar Neji.

"ya..." Hinata mengangguk "oh ya, terus, apa bilang dokter?" tanya Hinata. Ia baru ingat kalau Neji baru saja dari rumah sakit.

"tidak masalah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan 8 tahun yang lalu. Tenang saja" jawab Neji sambil tersenyum "kalau begitu, aku kembali. Jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu kamarmu." Neji menutup pintu kamar Hinata yang sedari tadi memang terbuka dan segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"huft..." Hinata lega. Lega atas dua alasan. Lega karena tidak ketahuan sedang chatting dengan mantan pacar Neji dan lega karena Neji sehat-sehat saja.

"hari esok itu lama juga ya" ujarnya.

.

.

.

_Hingga berumur 10 tahun, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Hinata. Tidak ada yang mau menemaninya dan tidak ada yang berani bersama dengannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Terbiasa sendiri. Hinata merasa ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Karena terbiasa sendiri ia tidak lagi peduli jika ada orang yang datang padanya atau tidak. Ada yang menemani atau tidak. Ada yang menegurnya atau tidak. Ia tidak lagi peduli. Bahkan ia tidak lagi peduli jika ada orang disampingnya._

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Kiba kembali mengucapkan salam pada Hinata di bus kota. Hinata terkejut. Tentu saja, sedari tadi ia sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kiba. Eh, sekalinya ketemu, ia malah kaget. Hinata benar-benar malu.

"o o ohayou..." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"ohayou, Kiba!" seseorang dibelakang Hinata menyapa Kiba. Hinata dan Kiba menoleh.

"Shino! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Manusia seperti apa dia? Auranya tidak terasa.

"aku sudah ada sejak kau belum naik disini, Hinata-san!" ujarnya sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"benarkah?" Hinata mengeryitkan keningnya. "maafkan aku, Shino-san!" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu meminta maaf. "kenapa tadi tidak menyapaku?"

"aku sudah menyapamu 3 kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Aku pikir kau pasti sedang fokus untuk ujian hari ini..." ujar Shino. Rasanya 3 kali gak dijawab sapaan itu, sakitnya di... disini... Shino menepuk dadanya.

"hehe.. maaf" Hinata hanya bisa mengatakan maaf. Dia bukan fokus karena itu kok. Duh.

"Hahahaha... Shino! Lain kali, kau harus menampakkan auramu lebih jelas dong!" Kiba segera merangkul Shino dan duduk disampingnya. "baidewei, ujian apa yah? Kok aku gak tau?"

"gak tau, apanya! Hari ini ujian bahasa Inggris!" jawab Shino sambil memandang sinis Kiba dan melepas rangkulannya.

"hahhh... appuuaaaa?" Kiba shock! Pelajaran dari Guy sensei, yaitu bahasa Inggris, adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak ia sukai.

"semangat semuanya!" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyemangati kedua sahabatnya.

"Enaknya punya otak sepintarmu, Hinata!" Kiba hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"kalian pasti bisa kok."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dibawah pohon seorang diri sambil memandang Neji yang sedang sibuk mengurus untuk festival sekolah minggu depan. Neji adalah ketua OSIS sekolah mereka. Kekuatan ketuanya bahkan mampu mengalahkan kepala sekolah. Dahsyat mameenn.. Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika Neji menoleh padanya. Ia merasa kasihan juga melihat Neji yang kelelahan bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan, ia pun merasa lelah hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Hi-na-ta!" Hinata menoleh ke kanan, ke sumber suara. Dan...

"apa!" pipinya menyentuh ujung jari Kiba. Orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Hinata hanya bisa menampakkan wajah kesal.

"hahaha... gomen!" ujar Kiba memindahkan tangannya dan memperbaiki tempat duduknya disamping Hinata.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba.

"tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Hinata.

"ohh..." Kiba pun terdiam. Ia memandang arah pandangan Hinata yang lurus ke arah Neji.

"..."

"apa kau sedang memperhatikan Neji-senpai?" tanyanya.

"eh? Ehm. Ya begitulah. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Padahal dia kan sa..."

"apa kau menyukainya?"

"eh?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kiba membuat Hinata super terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba menanyakan hal aneh itu. "tidak kok! Dia kan kakak sepupuku. Aku hanya khawatir padanya."

"oh. Benar juga" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Kiba menanyakan hal itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kiba tersenyum. Mengapa Kiba datang saat ini, ia tidak tahu.

"Kiba, apa kau menyukai seseorang saat ini?" tanya Hinata. Kiba langsung terlonjak.

"eh... kenapa mendadak begitu?" Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"apa ada?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ada..."

"ooh..." jawaban tadi membuat Hinata merasa jatuh dari langit yang paling tinggi dengan kerasnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam setelah mengucap huruf bundar itu.

"tapi... aku rasa... aku tak pantas untuk menyukainya..." jawab Kiba lagi. Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Kiba.

"kenapa?"

"dia berbeda denganku. Jauuuuhhh berbeda... dia adalah perempuan yang sangat sempurna. Cantik, baik, pintar, kaya... sangat berbeda denganku" Kiba tersenyum miris. Hinata langsung berdiri.

"tunggu dulu! Kiba-kun! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!" ujarnya. Duh, Hinata, apa yang kamu katakan? Kiba adalah orang yang kau suka kan? Kok, malah disemangati? Hinata sendiri heran mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"heh... benarkah?"

"iya! Jangan menyerah begitu, jika kau belum mencoba. Kau gak bakal tahu!" ujar Hinata menyemangati Kiba. Padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Hinata, kau ini memang bodoh!

"yah, tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi... kau harus berusaha dulu!"

"baiklah..." Kiba menunduk sambil mengembangkan senyum. "tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"syarat?" Hinata mengeryitkan keningnya. "maksudmu syarat untukku?" tanyanya.

"hem! Hinata, apa ada orang yang kau suka?" tanya perlu Hinata menjawab, Kiba sudah mengetahui jawabannya melihat dari wajah Hinata yang memerah. "kau juga harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka. Baru aku akan percaya!"

"heh?"

"aku senang kau sudah menyemangatiku... begini saja!" Kiba berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"aku akan menyatakan suka pada orang yang kusukai, lalu setelah itu, giliranmu, oke?"

"heeeeehhhhh?!"

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Hinata begitu panik. Padahal baru saja tadi malam Tenten berkata akan membantunya, tapi malah Kiba... ah, sudahlah. Dia benar-benar bingung. Kan gak lucu kalau misalnya Kiba jadian sama cewek yang dia suka, trus Hinata bilang kalau dia suka sama Kiba! Gimana ceritanya tuh? Enak di Kiba dong! Aduhhh... Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jatuh, harga dirinya jatuh!

"ada apa, Hinata?"

"huaaaa..." Hinata kaget bukan kepalang begitu melihat Shino ada didepannya.

"tidak perlu seterkejut itu"

"maafkan aku..." Hinata menunduk.

"ada apa? Tampaknya ada masalah" ujar Shino. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang beda dari yang lain. Meskipun auranya gak kerasa, Shino adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang paling peka (atau paling sensitif?). Hinata pun menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hal yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

"padahal kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kiba kan?" tanya Shino. Hinata kembali terkejut. Cukup sudah! Apa-apaan ini? Shino tahu darimana kalau dia...

"aku tahu kok. Apa sih yang tidak aku ketahui darimu?" Shino tersenyum meskipun entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang agak berbeda dari senyuman yang ia tampakkan.

"heh. Terima kasih Shino" Hinata tersenyum. "kau memang sahabat yang hebat!" ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada Shino yang saat ini bingung pada perasaannya sendiri.

"tapi diam saja ya!" Hinata memohon dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan.

"aku mengerti!"

.

.

.

_Meskipun selalu sendiri, Hinata ternyata tetap juga merasa sedih. Air matanya jatuh perlahan dan mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. Ia menangis karena tersesat ketika rekreasi di hutan kota bersama teman-teman se-angkatan. Ia tidak bisa memanggil satu nama pun untuk meminta bantuan. Hanya memanggil nama ayahnya dan Neji, kakaknya. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak ada di sekitar tempat itu? Dan Hinata terus menangis dan bingung harus memanggil nama siapa._

.

.

.

Malamnya, Hinata kembali disibukkan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang harus ia pelajari untuk esok hari. Ia menutup wajah dengan buku tebalnya. Ia lelah. Ia harus tidur. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia sudah bercerita kepada Tenten tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini. Ia bisa membayangkan saat ini Tenten pasti sedang tertawa. Tanpa bantuannya, Hinata mau tidak mau harus menyatakan perasaan pada Kiba. Ah, Hinata benar-benar lelah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Suara detik jam membuatnya tambah pusing. Kesunyian ini. Semuanya. Ia menutup matanya lagi. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Tenten saat itu.

Tenten : _Hinata-chan... Kiba mengatakan ia menyukai perempuan yang cantik, baik, pintar dan kaya. Bukankah itu ciri-cirimu?_

Arghh... Hinata tambah galau. Benarkah yang dikatakan Tenten? Benarkah perempuan itu adalah dia? Apakah cintanya akan bersambut? Hinata tidak tahu dan ia tidak berani untuk tahu.

Trtt... trtt...

Handphone yang bergetar lagi membuatnya menggapai-gapai karena mata telah lelah untuk terbuka. Namun demi keselamatan bersama, ia mengintip dan melihat siapa yang saat ini mengganggunya. Begitu ia melihat kontak yang menghubunginya, matanya membelalak sebesar mungkin dan langsung menegakkan badan.

Kiba : _apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?_

Hinata : _apa yang kau inginkan?_

Kiba : _hahaha... kau dingin juga._

Hinata : _ada apa?_

Kiba : _bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana pandanganmu tentang Ino?_

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa Kiba menanyakan Ino? Apa hubungannya dengan Ino? Hinata dengan gugup membalasnya.

Hinata : _Ino? Dia baik, cantik... peringkat 10._

Kiba : _bagus! aku akan menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya besok siang ditaman, apa kau mau menemaniku?_

Kak Tenten! Prediksimu salah! Perempuan itu bukan aku! Perempuan itu adalah Ino. Pesan itu membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas dengan cepat. Tidak juga bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia mengetik dengan perlahan kata-kata yang mungkin bagus untuk dikirim. Namun beberapa kali ia mengetik, beberapa kali itu pula ia menghapusnya. Entahlah, dia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana ini? Apakah harus secepat ini?

Hinata : _oke_

Kiba : _bagus! Jangan beritahu Shino!_

Hinata : _ya_

Kiba : _oke, oyasumi!_

"Oyasumi..." jawab Hinata pelan tanpa membalas pesan itu lagi. Ia hanya bisa kembali menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Ah, hari ini benar-benar membuatnya jantungan! Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi hari esok. Seandainya hari esok itu tidak ada. Huft. Hinata benci dengan kepribadiannya.

"Hinata baka!"

.

.

.

_Hinata kecil terus menangis. Tangisannya membuat siapapun yang mendengar ikut bersedih. Namun tak ada siapapun, tak ada yang mendengar. Hanya daun-daun di ranting yang mendengar dan hanya angin yang berhembus yang menggemakan suara. Tak ada siapapun._

_"__Hyuugaa... Hyugaaa-chaaann... kau dimana?"_

_Ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengar suaranya. Ada seseorang yang membalas suaranya. Suara itu mampu membuat Hinata kecil terdiam dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Hinata berusaha mengingat identitas suara itu. Ia sering mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak mengenalnya. Suara itu bukan suara ayahnya atau suara kakaknya._

_"__Hyuga-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam tersenyum padanya. Gingsulnya membuatnya tampak begitu lucu. Hinata memandang anak itu bagaikan seekor anak anjing yang manja. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia benar-benar lega telah ditemukan._

_"__ayo, pulang! Sensei mencarimu dari tadi!"_

.

.

.

_"__pokoknya berikan ini pada Ino, oke?"_

_"__kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberikannya?"_

_"__kok aku sih? Bukannya kau bilang mau membantuku? Kalau aku yang memberikan ini padanya, lebih baik aku langsung sampaikan perasaanku saja kepadanya!"_

_"__nah, itu tahu!"_

_"__masa' sekarang sih? Gak romantis tahu! Pokoknya sekarang berikan padanya! Aku mau makan bareng Choji dulu mumpung ada diskon dari kantin!"_

Dan tinggallah Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kelas Ino dengan tampak kebingungan. Dia sendiri bukan orang yang akrab dengan perempuan berambut pirang itu. Yamanaka memang salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha, tapi dia sama sekali **BELUM PERNAH **berbicara dengan Ino! Apa yang harus ia mulai? Bagaimana berbicara dengan perempuan populer seperti Ino? Bagaimana? Bagaimanaaaa?

"Hyuga-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ternyata tanpa perlu dipanggil, Ino menghampiri Hinata yang sudah mau mati memikirkan kalimat pembuka.

"eh? Apa? Ah, begini, Yamanaka-san. Ehm..." Hinata mencoba memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Apa-apaan sih? "apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?" oi, Hinata! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu begitu?

"aku? Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok. Hanya ngobrol saja. Mau ikutan?" ajak Ino. Lho? Kok aku yang diajak ngobrol sih? Hinata tambah bingung. Dia malah makin bingung ketika Ino tersenyum dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut mengobrol bersama 2 orang temannya.

"Hyuga-chan boleh ikut kan?" tanya Ino kepada 2 temannya. Temannya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk disamping mereka. Hinata pun duduk dan menyimpan surat yang harusnya diberikan kepada Ino di kantung roknya.

"oh ya, Hyu... ehm, aku boleh panggil Hinata, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Masamune dan dia Yuuki... kau pasti tidak mengenali kami, kan?" Perempuan yang menguncir 2 rambutnya tersenyum bersama dengan perempuan disebelahnya.

"hehe... maaf..." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf ah..." ujar Yuuki. "oke, Ino, lanjutin dong cerita tentang kencan dengan pacarmu itu!"

"hehe... oke!" Ino tersipu malu. Tampaknya ia sangat senang ketika menceritakan kisahnya bersama seseorang yang disebutnya pacar itu. Eh, tunggu dulu! Pacar? Ino punya pacar?

"kau sudah punya pacar?" Hinata yang super kaget segera bertanya ketika Ino baru saja mulai membuka mulut. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Loh, Hinata-chan gak tau ya? Udah lama kali. Ehm, mungkin kelas lain gak tau ya? Dia pacaran sama Sai-senpai loh! Ketua klub Seni itu!" ujar Masamune.

"ahhh.. udah ahh.. lanjutin dong Ino! Hinata dengerin aja, oke? Beidewei kamu udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Yuuki yang sangat penasaran pada cerita Ino dan juga tentang Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam karena dia masih tidak bisa terbebas dari rasa syoknya.

"Hinata itu punya standar yang tinggi loh, kalian gak boleh begitu! Belum ada anak cowok di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkan Hinata, bahkan mungkin Sasuke sekalipun!" ujar Ino menambahkan. Ah, Ino kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Sudah ada seseorang yang mengalahkan Hinata kok. Dan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang menyukaimu. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum. Dalam diam ia memegang erat surat yang ada di kantung roknya.

"iya..." jawab Hinata.

"oke, lanjut!" ujar Yuuki.

"ya, jadi ketika aku pergi... diaa..."

Ino bercerita panjang lebar tanpa mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang saat ini sedang sakit. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Padahal bukan ia yang seharusnya sakit hati saat ini. Tapi entahlah, bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya memang surat itu tidak perlu ia berikan.

.

.

.

Matahari senja saat itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung. Angin yang meniup pelan rambut-rambutnya pun membuatnya bingung. Suasana yang sepi seperti ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya bingung. Mengapa sore ini begitu sepinya? Sudah 15 menit dan dia tidak sedikit pun berbicara dengan Kiba yang ada didepannya sedang mondar-mandir.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak memberikan surat itu pada Ino. Ia hanya mendiamkannya saja. Ia hanya bilang ingin menyapa Ino dan berteman dengannya. Ino pun berjanji akan mengunjungi Hinata keesokkan harinya. Duh, dia benar-benar bingung. Harus mengatakan apa pada Kiba?

"Hinata! Aku benar-benar gugup!" ujar Kiba. Hinata hanya diam.

"aku suuuppperrr gugup!" ujarnya lagi dan Hinata hanya diam.

"Hinata! Katakan sesuatu dong!" ujarnya, merasa tidak diperdulikan.

"ya." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"ah, kau tidak mau mendukungku ya?!"

"mendukung kok mendukung!" jawab Hinata. Aduh, Kiba jadi curiga begini! Aku mesti gimana coba? Sampai jam berapa mesti nunggu seseorang yang tidak mungkin datang? Hinata memijit jidatnya yang mulai pening. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Oi, Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Belum pulang?" terdengar suara teriakkan Choji yang membawa bola bersama Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menoleh sambil mengangkat tangan yang berarti 'hei, aku menyapamu, lho! Aku hanya malas bicara saja.'

"ehm belum... oh ya! Apa kau melihat Ino?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Duh, Hinata mulai lapar, eh panik.

"Ino? Ehmmm... dia sudah pulang deh. Katanya ada acara di rumahnya gitu. Kenapa? Ada kerja kelompok?" Choji bingung. Bagaimana mau kerja kelompok! Lihat situasi dong! Ino dan Kiba aja gak sekelas! Kan kamu yang sekelas sama Ino! Plis deh! Hinata mengomel dalam hati. Dan lagi pula kenapa kau menjawab begitu? Duh! Hinata tambah stress.

"benarkah? Ehm bukan... hanya ada urusan sedikit..." jawab Kiba.

"oh begitu? Ya sudah. Aku dan Shikamaru pulang dulu. Kami mau mandi dan mau makan! Bye!" Choji dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang terdiam. Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, tanda bahwa saat ini ia gugup.

"Hinata... apa kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada Ino?" tanya Kiba heran. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kiba kembali berfikir.

"ah, mungkin dia mau datang tapi karena sibuk banget makanya pergi gitu ya!" Kiba berusaha husnudzon. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Dia beneran gak tau mesti ngapain!

"..."

"kalau begitu aku pergi kerumahnya. Ayo Hinata!" Kiba menarik tangan Hinata. Namun Hinata menahannya.

"Loh, ada apa? Ayo!" Kiba menariknya lagi, dan Hinata terus bertahan. "ayolah Hinata, jangan main-main!" Hinata menatap tangan Kiba yang dengan kuatnya memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah harus pergi atau...

"Kiba!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Kiba. "Jangan pergi!"

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya jangan pergi!"

"iya, tapi kenapa?"

"cari saja yang lain! Jangan Ino!"

"kenapa?" Kiba mulai bingung dengan Hinata. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata sekeras ini padanya. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan Kiba? Dan apa yang salah dengan Ino?

"pokoknya jangan!" ujar Hinata tetap bersikeras. Ini demi kebaikkanmu Kiba! Ujar Hinata dalam hati. Ia tidak mau Kiba merasa sakit hati. Merasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan. Sudah cukup!

"..."

"..."

"Hinata, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu kontak membuat Hinata kaget. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk menatap wajah Kiba. Ia hanya bisa menunduk melihat sepatunya dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"hehe... bukan itu kan? Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan?" ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau tidak menahan suratnya kan? Huft, ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu kerumahnya! Kau tunggu disini!" Kiba berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"tung... KIBA! TUNGGU!" suara Hinata tidak mampu menahan Kiba. Suaranya tidak mampu membawa Kiba kembali. Hinata bodoh! Kenapa tadi dia tidak menjawab kalau dia menyukai Kiba? Bukankah dengan begitu semuanya selesai? Tapi kalau ia mengatakan hal itu, bukankah Kiba akan curiga? Hinata! Apa yang harus kau lakukan?

"KIBA BAKAAA..." Teriak Hinata lagi. Ia lalu berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Rasanya benar-benar frustasi. Kiba pasti sakit hati setelah tahu Ino ternyata sudah punya pacar sejak lama. Ukh.

"Kiba baka..." ujarnya lagi disela tangisan kecilnya. Suaranya menggema, berputar di taman. Siapapun yang mendengar suara tangisnya mungkin juga akan menangis. Tapi tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarnya. Bahkan suaranya tidak akan sampai kepada siapapun. Hinata hanya seorang diri menangis sendiri.

.

.

.

_"__ternyata dia sudah punya pacar..."_

_"__ohh... lalu?"_

_"__aku sangat sedih! Hibur aku"_

_"__tidak mau. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pergi?"_

_"__tapi aku kan gak tau!"_

_"__bukan urusanku!"_

_"__Hinata-chan!"_

Begitulah percakapan antara Hinata dan Kiba pagi itu. Dan sekarang Hinata terdiam sambil mendengarkan cerita Ino dan teman-temannya. Ia sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan teman-teman barunya datang menghampiri kelasnya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa teman-temannya berjanji akan datang kekelasnya hari ini. Ia benar-benar lupa. Tadi malam, seingatnya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kiba. Disatu sisi ia kasihan dan disatu sisi ia merasa kesal.

Harusnya ia merasa beruntung disukai oleh perempuan seperti Hinata, dan demi apa Kiba malah memilih Ino? Kasihan sekali Kiba itu. Pikir Hinata.

"punya pacar tidak peka itu tidak menyenangkan, rasanya aku ingin putus dengan Takao!" ujar Yuuki.

"loh, kok gitu? Padahal kan baru sebulan?" tanya Masamune.

"entahlah, aku bosan!"

"memangnya pacar tidak peka itu seperti apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Yah, daripada dia hanya diam saja?

"gini deh. Gimana perasaanmu kalau orang yang kamu sukai itu gak peka sama sinyal yang udah kamu kasih ke dia? Jengkel banget kan? Yah, kalau pacaran kurang lebih gitu deh!" ujar Yuuki. Ino hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yuuki. Takut-takut Yuuki meledak.

"ohhh begitu..." ujar Hinata. Ya, memang menjengkelkan! Dasar anak bodoh! Aku kan menyukaimu! Dan aku masuk dalam kriteriamu! Tapi aku malah yang dilupakan! Kesal Hinata.

"..."

"kyaaa... Sasuke-kun!"

Suara-suara perempuan yang berisik membuat percakapan 4 orang itu terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat banyak perempuan sedang mengerumuni seorang laki-laki.

"siapa?" tanya Hinata, ia hanya melihat rambut hitam laki-laki itu dari belakang tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"dia? Masa' gak kenal sih. Dia itu Sasuke! Cowok populer se-Konoha! Peringkat 3 se-angkatan loh!" ujar Masamune. Kayaknya nih orang ngefans sama Sasuke itu deh. Pikir Hinata. Ia berusaha melihat wajah 'cowok populer' itu.

"apa dia masuk tipemu, Hinata?" tanya Yuuki. Masamune dan Ino juga ikut menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya mendesah dan menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan 'Plis, jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang paling dihindari oleh orang yang patah hati dan berusaha move on ini, oke!'

"entahlah! Aku pikir aku akan menyukai seseorang dengan mata yang indah!" Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mencari-cari sosok 'cowok populer' itu. Benar-benar kerumunan yang menyusahkan! Wahai perempuan centil, enyahlah dari sana! Aku ingin melihat seberapa tampannya manusia yang kalian puji itu!

"..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arah kelas Hinata. Pandangan matanya tepat mengarah Hinata yang memang sedari tadi mencarinya. Pandangan itu membuat Hinata seketika membeku.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

...

- To Be Continue -

...

Yak, demikianlah chapter 1 pada saat ini. Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan T.T

RnR please!


End file.
